


Driving Tales

by bangtanxtogether



Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Driving, Good Hyung Choi Soobin, Good Hyung Choi Yeonjun, Other, Taehyun is the Adult, beomgyu cannot do it, none of them can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Beomgyu can’t drive, none of them can.Yet, he’s trying to learn.Emphasis on the TRYING-
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Driving Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I keep doing this for some reason, check me out on twt @thechoisoobean

Beomgyu can’t drive.

Soobin can barely drive.

And Yeonjun recently got his licenses a few months ago, after failing twice.

They’re not quite sure what made them think they they were qualified to teach Beomgyu how to drive.

“We need an adult.” Beomgyu says, hands clenched on the steering wheel at ten and two like he had seen on TV.

Yes, TV.

“Hey! I am an adult!” Yeonjun pouts in the front seat, crossing his arms as he glares over at Beomgyu.

“Technically, we’re all adults.” Soobin points out from the back seat and Beomgyu shakes his head.

“No no no, like, a real adult. Like, Taehyunnie real adult.”

Yeonjun hums, “Adult supervision would be ideal but you know he’s out with Hyuka right now. They rarely get time to just, be kids anymore. Exhibit A, us wanting to call Hyunnie in to be our ‘Adult’ in this situation.”

“I don’t know why you put quotation marks around adult, Taehyunnie is more of an adult than me. I’m the leader AND a legal adult in both Korea and America. That should prove something.” Soobin interjects as he takes a bite out of his pocky sticks.

“I say you just hit the gas and we see how this goes.” Yeonjun shrugs and Soobin chokes.

“DON’T JUST HIT THE GAS, LIGHT TAP IT WITH YOUR FOOT!” Soobin screams and Beomgyu freezes before groaning.

“We’re IDOLS! Why do I need to know how to drive?! Don’t we have like, I don’t know, professional drivers for this kind of stuff?!” The youngest boys groans as he slams his head on the steering wheel.

“Namjoon-hyungnim told me to make sure that we all learn how to drive as soon as the time comes.” Soobin shrugs before feeding Yeonjun a piece, he can see the elder’s mouth watering in the rearview mirror, “He said it’ll keep us safe and give us more freedom.”

“I’m safe enough with you constantly doting on me and I don’t need freedom, I need to get out of thIS CAR!” Beomgyu screams and they understand that he’s frustrated. His face is red, shoulders rising and falling with each angry breath, and they know if his hands weren’t on the steering wheel they’d be shaking or at his sides in clenched fists. It’s Beomgyu, he’s easily worked up.

Yeonjun puts a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder and smiles, speaking softly as his pink lips part to talk, “Hey, Beommie, we get it. You’re frustrated, we were frustrated too when we first started learning. Driving is hard and it’s commendable that you’re even willing to try.”

“It’s just,” Beomgyu starts and Soobin can tell he’s too frustrated to even speak right now.

“Breath Gyu, let it out, let all the tension melt from your shoulders.” He encourages and Beomgyu drops his hands from the wheel. They clench on his thighs but Soobin watches as they uncurl slowly. Yeonjun raises down the window so he can get some fresh air.

“It’s just, my dad is a race car driver, I wanna make him proud,” Beomgyu finally explains once he finally calms down, “I thought it would just, come to me, instinctually or something. Cars are in my GENES Hyungs and I can’t even shift the gears properly! What kind of son would I be if I can’t drive?!”

“A pretty darn good one.” Soobin points out bluntly as he crosses his arms and scoffs, “You’re a member of the second rookie group in history to get a rookie grand slam and on top of that, you’re an artist under BigHit! You work under the same label as god forsaken BTS Gyu! Give yourself some props!”

“That still doesn’t make up for my lack of driving skill. It’s like I’m broken or something! Dancing comes to Yeonjun-hyung so naturally, it seems so-so effortless!” Beomgyu drags his hands down his face, “I-I can’t fail this! I can’t fail my family! I can’t fail everyone!”

He’s putting way too much pressure on himself.

“Okay first of all,” Yeonjun starts, “I trained for five years Gyu, five years, count ‘em. I messed up SO many times in those five years but I practiced, for hours. Dancing seems ‘effortless’ to me now because I put the effort in in the first place.”

“And if not being able to drive made you a failure then half the members of BTS-sunbaenim would be labeled like that. Their leader, who spoke at the UN and who has done many other amazing things that I can only dream of, can’t drive Gyu!” Soobin exclaims.

“And you certainly don’t label them like that, do you?” Yeonjun asks almost suspiciously, eyebrow quirked and Beomgyu quickly shakes his head, “Good, now don’t hold them same standards to yourself.”

“Just drive Gyu, no pressure, take your time. We can sit here all day and figure it out of you need to, take as much time as you need. We’ll figure this out together.” Soobin encourages warmly as he pats Beomgyu’s shoulder and Beomgyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Okay, no pressure, just figure it out in my own time.” Beomgyu whispers to himself as his Hyungs nod.

“That’s it Beommie, you got this.” Yeonjun assures and Beomgyu nods.

“I got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated✨


End file.
